Un jour de février
by EarlFeather
Summary: Février... L'hiver bat son plein mais la chaleur est dans les cœurs... C'est en ce jour si spécial de Février que Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une étrange lettre venant d'un certain "admirateur secret" -OS-


Un jour de février…

La journée du comte Phantomhive commençait comme une journée banale. Sebastian le réveilla, l'habilla, il prit son morning tea –un earl grey bien sur- et le majordome lui énonça alors le programme de la journée.

Ciel soupira, la routine, encore et toujours… Mais au moins, il était au calme. Il ne devait recevoir aucun invité aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas d'invités prévus. Elizabeth ou encore Lau pouvait arriver à tout moment pour troubler sa journée. Levant la tête vers son majordome il remarqua alors l'étrange sourire qu'il arborait. Enfin… Sebastian avait toujours un étrange sourire, mais cette fois, on aurait dit qu'il préparait quelque chose. Choisissant d'ignorer cela, lorsque Sebastian quitta la chambre, Ciel se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas rapide. Autant s'occuper de la paperasse tout de suite, avant que quelqu'un vienne le déranger. Après tout, le comte avait quelque chose d'important à faire en ce 14 février…

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, alors que le comte travaillait sur les ventes de leur nouveau produit pour enfant, on toqua à la porte. Il soupira, ce n'était que Sebastian, tenant un plateau contenant des enveloppes, toujours avec ce sourire énigmatique.

-Votre courrier, jeune Maitre. Dit-il en déposant le plateau sur son bureau.

Sans le remercier, le comte pris la première enveloppe, puis la suivante, énonçant machinalement leur contenu

-Facture… Facture…. Une invitation à une fête au manoir Trancy durant laquelle je serais surement violé… Et- hm ?

Ciel s'arrêta et regarda avec incrédulité la dernière enveloppe. Il était écrit sur celle-ci « _Pour mon Ciel adoré_ ». Il se tourna vers son majordome.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il avec agacement.

Le majordome sourit de plus belle, ce qui déstabilisa étrangement Ciel.

-Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à l'ouvrir pour le savoir. Dit-il de son habituelle voix posée.

Sur ces mots, Ciel déchira violemment l'enveloppe en et sortit la lettre en la déchirant partiellement par inattention. L'écriture était très fine et appliquée, il n'y avait aucune rature. Le comte s'éclaircis la gorge et lus à haute voix.

- _« Cher Ciel Phantomhive~_

 _Je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots pour vous avouer mon amour. Nous avons traversé tant de choses ensemble et vous devriez savoir à quel point vous comptez pour moi. Vous êtes le soleil qui illumine ma vie, le feu qui embrase mon âme et l'étoile qui me guide dans la nuit. Vous êtes tout pour moi. J'espère seulement qu'un jour je sois la même chose pour vous._

 _A vous pour toujours…. Votre admirateur secret »_

Ciel s'étouffa presque sur les derniers mots. Sebastian plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire narquois.

-Oh… Comme c'est romantique ! _My Lord_ a finalement un admirateur secret-

Il fut interrompu par le bruit du papier qui se froisse. Ciel venait tout juste de chiffonner avec violence la lettre, ce qui lui valut un tic nerveux qui attisa la curiosité du comte.

-Aucun doute, c'est de la part de Lizzy… Grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est stupide…

Le majordome arqua un sourcil.

-Hum, en êtes-vous sur jeune maitre ? Sauf le respect de votre fiancée, je doute qu'elle ait pu écrire une lettre sans que celle-ci soit totalement rendue illisible par les cœurs et les fautes d'orthographe….

Le comte leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras contre son torse, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise, excédé.

-Enfin Sebastian ! Qui d'autres serait capable d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi niais ?!

-Hum… Le vicomte Druitt… Murmura le majordome qui fut de nouveau interrompus par le grognement agacé du jeune maitre.

Cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir exactement qui était l'auteur de cette lettre. Les deux hommes sursautèrent alors lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La silhouette timide de May-Rinn se profila.

-J-jeune maitre… Il y a un livreur pour vous…

Ciel soupira une énième fois. Cette journée n'était définitivement pas partie pour être la journée calme qu'il espérait.

Au moment où le comte se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, Sebastian sur ses talons, la porte du bureau s'ouvris totalement et, bousculant Mey-Rinn, entra un homme accompagné d'un bouquet de rose.

-Voici 100 roses pour vous, comte, symbole de l'amour et de la passion !

Ciel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était donc lui l'auteur de la lettre ?

-Lau ! –Il brandit la boulette de papier qu'était devenue la lettre- C'est donc toi l'auteur de cette farce ridicule !

Lau, qui venait de lâcher les hanches de Ran-Mao pour la laisser aller embêter May-Rinn , haussa les épaules.

-Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! De plus ces roses ne viennent pas de moi, elles sont… -Il lit la petite carte qui accompagne le bouquet- d'un certain « admirateur secret ».

Le comte pris d'un élan de rage, poussa le fumeur d'opium douteux et « sa sœur » hors de son bureau –faisant également sortir May-Rinn donc- et claqua la porte.

-Ah ah cher comte, je m'amuse tellement quand je viens ici ! Entendit-il Lau dire en riant derrière la porte. Nous reviendrons ! N'est-ce pas Ran-Mao ?

Puis ils quittèrent le manoir dans le bruit. Ciel fut soulagé de voir ces deux la partir. Il demanda vivement l'heure à Sébastian. 14h. Très bien, il lui restait assez de temps pour ça fameuse course qu'il avait a faire en ville. De plus, il pourrait demander à Undertaker si, par rapport à l'encre utilisée il pourrait reconnaitre l'auteur.

-Sebastian ! Apporte-moi mon manteau ! Nous allons en ville !

Sur ces mots ils partirent en calèche, la mystérieuse lettre d'amour dans la poche du comte.

* * *

Ciel marchait d'un pas lourd, frappant sa cane au sol lorsqu'il posait un pied par terre. Sebastian le suivait, ses achats à la main. Achats dits « personnels » qu'il avait effectués alors qu'il avait envoyé son majordome chez Undertaker pour lui faire analyser la lettre. Malheureusement, celui-ci était revenu bredouille, disant que le croque-mort n'avait pas réussis à trouver son admirateur secret, mais lui transmettant de « sincères félicitations ».

Tout en marchant Ciel relisait la lettre en boucle. A vrai dire, plus il la lisait plus il se sentait troublé. Cependant il en ignorait la raison. Cela l'agaçait a un tel point qu'il froissa de nouveau le papier pour se calmer.

Le duo arriva bientôt à la calèche qui devait les ramener au manoir. Mais pour cela ils devaient traverser une dernière ruelle, plutôt sombre. Alors qu'ils s'engagèrent dans celle-ci, le majordome arrêta son jeune maitre. Ciel n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question que déjà, son majordome était posté devant lui, le protégeant à l'aide de l'argenterie d'une tronçonneuse écarlate qui avait failli s'abattre sur lui. Un rire raisonna dans la ruelle et la silhouette rouge se sépara de Sebastian. L'homme en rouge passa nonchalamment sa main sur son torse en gémissant.

-Anh Sebas-chan… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon cœur s'est langui de ta présence… !

-Grell… Soupira le duo à l'unisson.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné et, pour une raison inconnue, le cœur de Ciel bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque Sebastian plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sera encore une fois la lettre dans son poing pour essayer de se calmer. Apercevant le trouble de son jeune maitre Sebastian lui adressa un sourire espiègle. La bulle qui s'était formée entre eux éclata lorsque le Shinigami se précipita pour se jeter sur son cher « Sebas-chan ».

-Aaaanh Sebas-chan tu es si cruel ! Après tout ce temps nous nous retrouvons enfin et tu m'ignore ?! Laisse-moi te serrer contre m-Arg…. !

L'être farfelu s'écrasa au sol après que Sebastian l'ai esquivé, juste aux pieds de Ciel, qui avait par surprise lâché la lettre. Celle-ci tomba devant le nez du Shinigami. Curieux et ayant comme par instinct repéré la nature "romantique" de la lettre, il s'empressa alors de se relever et de la lire. Ciel, outré, tenta de la lui arracher. En vain.

-Rend moi ça ! Ça ne t'appartient pas ! Retourne faucher des âmes! Cria Ciel.

La shinigami pencha la tête sur le côté, sans doute amusé par le contenu de la lettre. Il finit par la jeter à Ciel de manière théâtrale et Sebastian rangea son argenterie après l'avoir menacé avec. Grell pouffa :

-Et bien, en voilà une déclaration enflammée ! Etonnant qu'un gamin comme toi en reçoive une… Et qu'un gamin comme toi y prête autant attention ! Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir qui est cet admirateur ? Dit-il en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

Ciel tourna la tête avec mépris et passa a côté du Shinigami en l'ignorant.

-Sebastian, débarrasse nous de « ça » et rentrons au manoir, l'heure du diner est presque passée. Dit-il sèchement.

-Je vais faire le plus vite possible… Dit-il en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire sadique.

Ciel grimaça. Il espérait que Sebastian fasse vite, qu'il puisse mettre un terme aux cris obscène du Shinigami et rentrer au manoir.

* * *

Pendant le trajet Ciel repensa aux paroles de Grell. Après tout pourquoi s'y intéressait-il autant ? Cela pouvait juste être une farce… Etait-ce parce qu'il espérait que cet admirateur soit quelqu'un en particulier ? Inconsciemment, son regard se posa sur la personne qui était en face de lui, Sebastian. Celui-ci le remarqua et répondit a son regard d'un air interrogatif.

-Un problème jeune maitre ? Demanda-t-il calmement

-R-rien !

Ciel sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage et s'empressa de poser son regard ailleurs. Celui-ci tomba sur le sac contenant ses achats du jour. Il soupira. Il faudra bien qu'il trouve le courage de lui donner ce soir…

* * *

20h tapante. Ciel était à table. Non. Il était avachi sur la table à attendre que Sebastian lui serve son repas, épuisé pr la journée qu'il venait de passer. Lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il déposa le plat, il n'eut même pas le temps de l'annoncer qu'il se « jeta » dessus. Sebastian arbora de nouveau le petit sourire qui éclairait son visage ce matin.

-Vous pensez toujours à cet admirateur ?

-Mais non mais…. Cette affaire manque juste vraiment de logique. Grommela-t-il entre deux bouchées. Et ton petit sourire que tu as depuis ce matin est suspect. Je suis persuadé que tu me cache quelque chose !

-Avez-vous pensé à la possibilité que la solution pourrait être juste sous votre nez… ? Dit-il d'un air amusé.

Inconsciemment Ciel baissa les yeux en suivant les mots de Sebastian. Il s'étouffa presque en voyant le message écrit avec la sauce dans son assiette : « _de la part de votre admirateur_ ». Il hurla de surprise et jeta son assiette sur le majordome. Il se leva et quitta la table d'un pas ferme, désireux de se sortir cette histoire de la tête pour la soirée.

-J-jeune maitre… C'était une image… Murmura-t-il en soupirant.

* * *

23h00. Sebastian avait tout juste finis de débarrasser le repas du maitre et de faire la vaisselle. En accomplissant ces taches il avait repensé à cette journée. Il l'avait fait. Il lui avait finalement donné cette lettre. Cela l'avait tellement amusé de le voir cherché qui était cet admirateur ! Mais subsistait une question que le démon se posait. Fallait-il lui avouer la vérité ?

Il prit un chandelier et monta à la chambre du jeune maitre. Il devait le préparer pour le coucher. En ouvrant il découvrit Ciel en train de lire à nouveau la lettre. Il sourit presque tendrement. La lettre avait bien souffert pendant la journée, elle était froissée et déchirée. Lorsque Ciel remarqua sa présence, il le vit sursauter, ce qui l'amusa. Il s'approcha du lit.

-Excusez-moi jeune maitre, mais êtes-vous encore en train de chercher l'auteur de cette lettre ? Demanda-t-il en gardant son sourire

-Je… Je suis fatigué Sebastian. Dit moi juste son nom qu'on en finisse. Soupira-t-il.

Soudain, Sebastian s'assis le matelas de Ciel et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il jubilait de voir son jeune maitre si troublé.

-Est-ce un ordre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le comte rougis et chercha à éviter son regard. _A croquer…_ Pensa le diable.

-Hum… N-non mais…

Sebastian le regarda alors avec un air interrogatif en le voyant fouiller derrière son oreiller. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant lui tendre une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur.

-C-c'est…. Pour toi… Je suppose…. Bafouilla-t-il.

Le majordome considéra la boite avant de la prendre avec hésitation

-J-jeune maitre vous-

Il fut coupé par le jeune garçon qui s'était approché soudainement pour déposer ses lèvres sur les sienne. C'était un baisé tendre et chaste. Puis il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché et s'écrasa contre son oreiller en ramenant sa couette sur lui comme pour se cacher.

-Bonne nuit Sebastian ! Dit-il sèchement, la voix tremblant légèrement à cause de la gêne

Le démon sourit tendrement, se leva pour se rapprocher de Ciel et lui murmura a l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce : -Joyeuse Saint Valentin _, My Lord_.

* * *

 _Hello, Ici EarlFeather!_

 _Merci d'avoir lus ce OS jusqu'au bout, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus!_

 _Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a laisser une petit rewiew; il s'agit de ma première fic et un petit avis constructif m'aiderait bien ^^_

 _Sur ce, a bientôt~_


End file.
